Party with the Shamans
by Windstorm
Summary: I ( windstorm) invitethe shaman crew to a party that will last all night it has fun, games, and water melons
1. the inventaition

Party with the Shamans  
  
At Yoh and Anna's house  
  
Yoh: Anna! The mails here. Anna: okay okay I'm coming. (The Itako looked down at the jumble of letters of usless crap but then she saw something that caught her eye. A very large striped letter with countless cut outs of manga and video games. With out even one look to see who it was from she had already figured it all out)  
  
Anna: Windstorm!!! Yoh: What did you say? ( Yoh looked wide eyed and dropped the plate he was carrying)  
  
Anna: Damn it all Yoh you broke the plate again. Yoh: I'm sorry I'm sorry (crouched in a fetal position with Anna leaning over him)  
  
Amidamaru: what's with all the noise I'm trying to get some beauty sleep?  
  
Yoh: what the crap are you talking about, ghost don't sleep. Amidamaru (In a deed and loud voice) that's where you're wrong!  
  
Anna: Can we focus on the main thing at hand here; we got an invitation from Windstorm. Amidamaru: oh that crazy author dude who is obsessed with manga and video games.  
  
Anna: yes that crazy guy. Yoh: let's open the letter. Anna: must we Amidamaru and Yoh: yes Anna: okay (rolling her eyes while saying this\  
  
Letter: You are hereby invited toooooooo.... The greatest party in the universe!!!!! There is going to be dancing, games, and lots of other cool stuff. And most of all the dancing will be with a PARTNER so bring a friend. Heck, bring fifty friends. Because this is going to go till the crack of dawn. Please note that I don't own any anime character in this Fanfic.  
  
Anna: well I bet that will be thrilling. Yoh: sure it will this is windstorm were talking about he always throws cool parties. Sure Manta still has scars from last time and Amidamaru gets all twitchy when ever he sees water melons.  
  
Anna: fine I will go as long as you give me a back rub when all this is over. Yoh: uuuuhhh sure. Anna: promise Yoh: promise Manta: (comes down the stairs with a night cap on) what's all the noise about.  
  
Yoh: what are you doing Manta you don't even live here? Manta: I got scared of the movie I was watching so I came over to your place.  
  
Anna: You were watching the dictionary channel. Manta: those big words are scary sometimes. Anna: I always knew you were a dwebe.  
  
Yoh: anyway, I thought we might as well get ready for the party. Anna: okay I will wear spandex and carry a whip Yoh: really!  
  
Anna: no Amidamaru: I will go as long as they is no water melons (shivers)  
  
Authors Note Windstorm well that's the end of the first chapter of my first fanfic of Shaman King. Its bound to have laughs and fun and other crap. By the time I'm done you wont be able to touch another water melon either. 


	2. They come, they dance,and eat watermelon...

Party with the Shamans  
By windstorm  
  
Windstorm- I don't own anything such as any of Hirouki Takie's(Gomen Nasai if I spelt it wrong) works. WHY NOT (sob)  
  
Anna- Shut up already I am sick of you mourning cuz you are an absolute nobody. Windstorm- th-th-that's not true and it's not helping. Anna-(raises slapping hand) it would help if I were to disfigure your face Windstorm- N-No thanks I can write this fic without getting massacred Anna- I will be in this fic, I deserve nothing less. Windstorm- I do not own, I do not own it  
  
(Yoh, Anna, Manta, and Amidamaru meet up with Horo-Horo and he decides to join them in going to my house for the party) (When they arrive they find his house as it is usually with the explosions and the screams and beeps of the computer)  
  
Manta- somebody hold me (Everyone sidesteps away from the stout uhh guy) (Doors suddenly open to the tall blonde haired, uhh guy again) Windstorm-(Eyes aflame) hahahahahahah are you ready to Partaay.  
  
Anna- Oh my Amidamaru- indeed. Windstorm- come on in I've already made the popcorn Horo-Horo- Popcorn, really! Windstorm- sure help yourself Horo-Horo- you rock Windstorm- don't I  
  
Anna-No you don't.....at all Yoh- lighten up Anna, this is a party (gets close to Anna) all the possibilities Anna- (Blushes and Slaps Yoh) don't touch me Windstorm- shall we go in. Anna- I guess I got no other regrets.  
  
(When our brave heroes stepped into my dream house they see a dance floor, those stand up arcade games (in 3-D) with shamanic shrines to the spirits and a very big kitchen with Horo-Horo eating all my food)  
  
Windstorm- No those are vintage watermelons Amidamaru- Ahhhhhhhh no vile fruits of Satan Windstorm- let the games begin. (Brings out a boom box, plugs it in and jams out a medley of varied rock stars such as AC/DC, Metalica and others then switched to that cool but peaceful Japanese music with a slight kick of Native American Sun Dance.)  
  
Anna- at least he's got good music Yoh- uh uh Anna will you dance with me (blushes to a red sort of tomato color) Anna- (Blushes too and also shrugs) WH-why not  
  
Windstorm- Aww aint that cute and manta I will not dance with you. Manta-Damn it ( everyone starts dancing and Horo-Horo does the electric slide with some of my water melons) Windstorm- God damn it get away from my food Horo-Horo- (mouthful) mnsmnnmnm (gulps down) make me  
  
(I was about to attend to Horo-Horo when the door bell rang and I had to answer it Windstorm- yay more guests)  
  
Anna- clearly enjoying herself and almost smiling suddenly turns red and hides her face. (I open the door with Lyserg standing there with a monkey suit and a bow tie) Lyserg- is that the Native American sun dance and (rubs his eyes in dibelief) Anna Enjoying herself with Yoh.  
  
Windstorm- Yes Now your not on the guest list so I will have to say GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU LONDISH FRUIT TOPPING) Horo-Horo- actually the correct term is English Windstorm- shut up and stop eating my water melons.  
  
Lyserg- okay I know when I'm not wanted.( leaves sobbing) Windstorm- and stay out. Anna-(slow dancing with Yoh) Yknow he could sometimes be as cruel as I am. Yoh- Anna, stop grabbing me so hard( if you guys were thinking what I am thinking right now your PERVERTS)  
  
Manta-(dancing with a inflatable dummy of his dream date) ah true love Windstorm- yknow You realy give me nightmares Manta Windstorm-lets dance till we drop. Yoh- I'm tired this more grueling then Anna's work sessions. Anna- I agree I'm also tired.  
  
Windstorm While I cool off our heroes you readers be sure to review and in a couple days I promise I will make the next chapter Yoh- who are you talking to Windstorm- No one Windstorm- Horo-Horo, get the f*** off of my water melons Amidamaru- cursed fruit, how you torture me 


End file.
